Lucy's Husbands
by LovelessMe
Summary: Worried and curious about her future on who will be her husband, Lucy use her new obtained key to send her to the future, only to find that she was married to someone she was least expected. LucyX?
1. Prologue

A/n: I can't get this story out of my head. It keeps nagging at me like plague! Anyway, here you go~

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail and I did not steal this idea from a story called Mrs Lucy, Wait, WHAT? by BitterSweetCrimson. I have this idea for a while before I even know this type of story existed!

…

It was like any other day in Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia. The guild is as always, loud and in chaos. Other members, especially Cana and Macao, are drinking their beer and get drunk, while the rest do their own things; chatting and playing with their friends. And the rest from that, two idiots were shouting against each other face, face confronted in anger and eyes glaring daggers to the other, spitting at each other's face with insults .

"Ice freak!"

"Ash brain!"

"Pervert!"

"Flame moron!"

"Icicle prick!"

"Slanted eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!

"Idiot Fire!"

"Idiot Ice!"

"COULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted a blonde girl, who was currently sitting on a bar stool, facing them with a glare rivaled the Titania Erza.

The two idiots, Natsu and Gray stopped their bickering and look at her with shock and fear on their face. After all, this is not the first time their blonde haired teammate, Lucy, lose her temper. Their first witnessing this side of her was when they argued about who wins over their pillow fight. And that memory is no better than the rest of her temper tantrum they have experienced after. They both silently shuddered at that.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Gray squeaked.

"A-Aye!" Natsu saluted.

Lucy massaged her already throbbing head and turn back to Mirajane, a beautiful ex-S class mage and also a model. She sighed, laying her head down, mumbling incoherent words under her breath. Mira just look at her with a smile, shaking her head at her friend's antics.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" she asked, wiping a glass in her hands with a towel. She raised an eyebrow when Lucy just pouted in response.

"You know you can tell me," she sweetly said, her eyes twinkle in silent amusement. She always love to tease Lucy's love life, or lack thereof. Lucy huffed.

"Well… I have been thinking about my future for the past few days." Lucy said with a sigh. He prop her elbow on the surface of the bar, supporting her chin.

"Oh?" Mira asked, amused. She had known Lucy as most of the sanest and open minded person in the guild. So she's not that surprised when Lucy had said that. She always think of the future and Mira had confront and tell her that as much as the future is important, all we could do is live as today. And surprisingly, Lucy smiled with so much understanding and nod her head, saying that she knew that, that she's always enjoy the now moment with her friends and her guild, with everyone, that she knew that it was important to live the now and just hope the future is going to be a lot better, that as much as she want to have her own destined life story, no one can control their future and what's gonna happen. Mira was left speechless.

"Lucy, we have this talk before."

Lucy nodded her head. "I know… But the future alone is not what I'm worried about…"

Mira raised an eyebrow and tilt her head to the side, confused. "Then what is it about?"

She watched in amusement as Lucy's face become red with deep blush. She keep staring at the table for a few minutes, trying to ease her blush, before answering, "…my future husband," in a hushed voice that if Mira was not listen intently, she might missed it.

She gasped dramatically before giggled, her eyes sparkled. Lucy flinched back at her friends' expression because she knew it too well, her 'I-love-to-matchmaking' expression. 'Oh no…'

"Mira-" Lucy started but was interrupted with her friends' shriek of excitement, as she bounced up and down, both of her hands clasped to her chest.

"Then, then, have you think about who will be your future husband might be?" she squealed, her face merely centimeters away from Lucy's. Said girl flinched back at the loud noise and the close proximity.

"..N-No," she manage to let out. Mira had grabbed her and hug her tightly into a hug.

"Then let me help you!" she shouted, earning a few curious glances from nearby guild members.

Lucy sighed, 'I knew it's a bad idea to tell her about this…'

"Alright, Mira calm down and let me go, I can't breathe!" she gasped out when the arms around her tighten and Mira once again squealed, probably deafening her left ear.

Un-wrapping her arms; Mira gives Lucy a broad grin. "Come on, come on, come on…!"

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time and shook her head. "Let's go to my apartment then."

…

"Open the door to Dream, Yume!" Lucy shouted, her hand outstretched with a Blue key in her hand.

She had been obtaining more and more keys during her journey in her life as a fairy Tail mage. Along the way, she had obtained twelve Golden keys, eleven Silver keys, a White key and a Blue key. The Golden Keys are the zodiac keys, the Silver are the ordinary spirit keys while the White and the Blue keys are a lot different than the famous Stellar Spirit Keys. White key is a space key, while Blue key is a time key. Bothe are legendary keys, a lot rare than the Golden keys.

A poof of cloud present in front of her and Mira. When the cloud cleared, a female figure came to view. She has longest pale blonde hair that touches the ground, a pair of pale green eyes and her skin is also pale. She wears a long sleeveless white dress, with a long equally white scarf around her neck, looping around her shoulders and arms, and fall onto the ground.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she bowed deeply to Lucy, in which said girl to nervously smile at the spirit, an involuntary twitch of her eyebrow is visible.

"Yume, please stop calling me that! Seriously, having Loki and Virgo calling me Princess is enough. I don't need my other spirits to call me like I'm some kind of royalty!" Lucy huffed in annoyance, crossing her hand under her ample chest. Mira just stared in awe.

"Yes, Princess" Yume said, bowing her head again. Lucy suppressed a growl."What do you need of me?"

"Ahh, yes! I want to see my future when I'm already married. I want to see who is going to be my husband."

A thoughtful look crossed Yume face before she closed her eyes, trying to see the possibility of that future. When she opened her eyes, she said, "There are twelve male who have high possibilities to be your husband."

Lucy's jaw dropped onto the floor in shock while Mira squealed in excitement. Twelve MALES! There is TWELVE MALES who she has possibility to be married to. TWELVE HUSBANDS!

"I will put you to sleep and send you to your future. Once it's all over, you will wake up. Are you ready, Master?" Yume inquired with a blank face.

"W-Wait, Yume, I'm not ready. I-I mean, twelve? That's a lot! And don't call me Master!" Lucy stammered, her face covered in deep blush.

"Don't listen to her!" Mira, knowing Lucy is going to protest, held both of Lucy's hand behind her and held her captive. "Now, Yume-chan!"

Yume open her arms wide, thousands of blue butter fly suddenly fluttered towards them. Feeling the sleepiness overcome their senses, they both fall onto the floor with a thud as they went on their journey to find out who are Lucy's husbands in the future.

'Damn… it…'

…

A/n: OOOOkaaaayyy… how did it end up like that? LOL

Anyway, REVIEW! If you guys have any question(s), just ask me! :)


	2. Mrs Lucy part 1

Lucy woke up with a start. She sat up from what she thought was a bed and look around her in confusion. She was in a spacious room (well a lot spacious than her apartment but not rivaled her room at her mansion), on a king sized bed, draped in light pinkish cream blanket, and she wears a loose tank top, a short pants and her hair was let loose in a disheveled tangle, in what she called her 'bed-hair' look.

"Where…am I?" she whispered. Casting the blanket away, she walked around the room and saw several of mission posters on the walls, a few souvenirs and even photos. Looking through at them, she saw various photos of herself and her teammates, along with Juvia, Gazille, Fried, Laxus, Bixlow, Evergreen, Mirajane and her siblings, Master, Levy, Happy and Charle, Wendy, Jellal and even Mystgun. 'What the- How?'

Shaking her head, she let her thought thinking about it later. After all, this is the future. Many things had happen before this future. 'If this is how my future is going to be, with everyone is happy, so then I won't mind… Wait, come to think of it, where's Mira?'

"Mira?" she called. But there was no response. 'That's weird. I thought she might be with me. Maybe she's at the guild…'

Shrugging it off, she turns and walk around again, looking at various stuffs, which consists of books, papers lying on the floor, some crumpled, some in stacks, weapons and her keys. She gasped at all the weapons scattered around the bedroom. 'I don't know who is my husband is, but those weapons look more for female users. Does that mean, in the future, I will use weapons?'

There's a slam noise coming from somewhere in the house, snapping her from her though as well as jolting her in surprise. She is after all, still not used to her surroundings. Walking towards the door of the bedroom, Lucy opened the door and made her way into the hallway.

'Did I marry to some rich guy or something? Or am I becoming rich? Or perhaps I have own my father's wealth?'

Lucy walked in a daze, passing a few rooms before coming to a halt, to a room where she heard the noise coming from. Keeping herself on alert, she was about to turn around the corner when someone grab her by her shoulder from behind, surprising her. In response, Lucy stab her right elbow to the attacker, which was intercepted her by a hand. Moving her body in which she didn't know she could, Lucy turns around and punch the person in the face, making said person grunt, before kicking the person at the side of the leg, making him or her to stumble on to the floor in a huff.

"Ow…" the person, in which based from the voice, is a guy, groaned.

Lucy startled, and looked at the guy on the floor with wide eyes. Pink hair, greenish gold eyes… there's only one person who matched that description. "…Natsu?"

"Why did you do that for?" he asked, sitting up and crossing his hands across his chest, with a pout visible on his lips.

"…Natsu?" she asked again and blink her eyes owlishly.

Tilting his head in confusion, he asked, "Yeah? Who else?" he stood up from his sitting on the floor and stand in front of her, looking at her in worried. "Are you ok, Luce? You seem to be… different."

Shaking her head out of her shock, Lucy gaped at Natsu. The Natsu in front of her is different, in a lot way. This Natsu look a lot more mature, taller and stronger than her Natsu. There's a scar running across his left eye, from above his eyebrow until few inch of his cheek and his eyes are a lot intense and sharper, his hair is longer and Lucy has to admit, he look so handsome and sexy.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine," she started. "I just feel a little out of myself today." And she's not lying. She still unable to grasp the situation she was in right now.

Smiling, Natsu wrap his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest. 'Oh… he didn't wear anything except a pair of shorts…' Lucy thought with a blush. Natsu lean in close to her face, resting his forehead on her, while his deep eyes stare into her in smoldering gaze.

"Hmm…" he hummed. "You don't have a fever. But since you said that, I guess we can put our mission on hold for today."

Lucy, lost in his gaze, wrapped her hands around his neck, her cheeks was slightly pink. "Thank you, but I suppose we can at least go to the guild. You know me; I don't like being cramped in a room for a long time doing nothing." Lucy smiled.

Natsu chuckled, making her body vibrate at his laugh, "Sure, Luce." He then drags her to the kitchen, where she was about to come into before she punch and kick Natsu, and saw that it was Happy, flying around munching a fish, who was making the noise.

"Yo, Happy!" Natsu greet his cat with a grin and Happy answered back.

'Guess some things are left the same. Wait…' Lucy watched as Natsu walk around the kitchen, and from what she sees, is making breakfast for them. '…does this mean that I'm married to Natsu?'

Looking at how this Natsu, her in-this-future husband, she smiled an uncertain but happy smile. 'Wow… I never thought that I'm going to marry this guy. I mean, in my time, we don't even go lovey-dovey. Heck, I don't think I like him that way. But somehow, I'm glad if it was Natsu. After all, I trust him and for future me to marry him, he must have trigger big emotions in me.'

…

They had finished their breakfast and were now currently sitting in one of the many tables in their guild. Natsu is sitting beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist while they were chatting with their friends. In their table are Juvia, Gray, Happy, Erza and Jellal (Which shock her to no end still). She scanned the guild, looking for a white haired female with blue eyes but found none. Lucy sighed and turned to Erza.

"Ne Erza, have you seen Mira?" she asked the red haired female. Erza stop in mid slurp of her drink, eyes staring at her in confusion and surprise.

"Did you forget Lucy? Mira married a week ago and currently on honey moon with Fried," Erza explained. Lucy looked at her with dumbfounded expression before she calmed herself, trying not to give away her true identity, and laugh nervously, rubbing her head.

"He he… I guess I forgot…" she laughed.

Natsu, who has been sitting beside her, stared at his wife in calculating and confuse look. 'She has been acting… a bit weird. I can feel her feeling uncomfortable, especially around me. Is she...? No! Don't you dare thinking about divorce Natsu!' he scolded himself. 'You always trust her and she trust you. So, don't ever suspect her…'

"Ne, Lucy," Natsu began, furrowing his eyebrow when she saw her flinched a little. "How about we take a walk at the beach?"

Lucy turns around and looked at her 'husband' with a nervous smile, "Sure, Natsu"

They stood up and wave goodbyes to their friends as they make their way to the double door of the guild exit.

"Erza," Gray whispered, catching the Titania's attention. "Don't you think Lucy act a little strange?"

"Yeah… Kinda…" Erza said, uncertain.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked who sat beside Gray.

"Well… she usually come here with her usual enthusiastic and happy expression, greet all of us with smiles… but today, she seems to be… not her," Gray explained his concern.

Erza nod her head in agreement. "He's right. She's probably not feeling well or something. It's up to Natsu to take care of her."

They all went silent, each in their own thought.

…

Lucy is walking along the beach, with Natsu right beside her. She can tell that her husband is staring at her, probably due to her strange… behavior. She can't blame him for being wary and worried. She still not feeling comfortable nor understands her future self, unable to grasp the fact that she was married to Natsu, who she considered as her best friend and nakama, her one of important and precious people.

"Luce…"

Lucy turns to look at Natsu, "Hm?"

Natsu stop walking and look at her. Noticing this, Lucy had stop as well, looking back at Natsu with confusion. "What is it?"

"…" Natsu look down at his feet, breaking the stare, his bangs cover his eyes.

"Natsu?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Natsu choked out, his voice raspy. Lucy's eyes widen in surprised at the question.

"W-What?" she whispered.

"You heard me," Natsu growled out. His voice laced with anger and confusion, shocking Lucy at the tone.

"What do you mean by that?" she carefully asked.

Natsu advanced towards her, grabbing both of her shoulders in a tight grip. "You're not Luce! Who are you? The Lucy I know and married to will never act like this, all uncomfortable and, and… nervous, almost as if you were scared of me!" he yelled. Lucy flinched at the outburst.

She stared at his eyes, wide with fear and unshed tears. 'Why would there be fear in his eyes?'

"Who are you? Are perhaps regret our marriage? That you marry me out of guilt?" he whispered. "I always worried, you know, that one day, you wake up and hoping that you were married to Gray, or Loke, or Hibiki…"

Lucy gasped at that, her face of disbelief. "Wha-?"

"B-But I trust you, Lu," Natsu pull her closer to him. "I trust you, and I-I love you, Lu. Please don't leave me…" he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder as he hugged her.

Lucy is still shock at everything that happened. 'I mean… why would I leave him? What does he mean by guilt?' Lucy wrapped her arms around her husband, trying to soothe him. 'I was just freaked out on what I found today…'

**Flashback**

They were just finish eating when she felt nauseous and run to a nearby bathroom, unknown to Natsu who was washing the dishes, happily singing with Happy.

After a few times she vomited into the toilet, she flushed it and sat on the floor, taking a deep breath, resting her back to the wall. 'What the hell was that?' Standing up, she made her way to their bedroom, rummaging through her stuff when she found it.

It was the result of her pregnancy and it showed her that it was positive. Staring wide eyed at the stick in her gripped hand, she look for something, anything and found a paper. It was a letter from Mira.

.

Dear Lucy,

Congratulation on being pregnant! Now your wish is come true! And when you decide to tell him on your –our- beautiful plan, please tell me all about it. Kyaa! I wish I'm pregnant now, and confess the great news to Fried but since I'm not, you have to share your happiness with us!

See you in a month!

Love,

Mira

.

She couldn't help but feel a bubble of happiness swell in her heart at the news and realization of her pregnancy and feel like she could squeal non-stop. But remembering that her plan was to make it a surprise for her husband, she tried to hold the feeling.

'I know I still can't grasp for being married to Natsu but… I'm so HAPPY!' she squealed inside her mind. 'But I'm so nervous… I mean, sure I'm Lucy but I'm the past Lucy. This feeling is too much. But this is what I have been waiting for and I can't wait to tell Natsu.'

Feeling a little bit giddy, she changed her clothes and dashed out the room, looking for Natsu and excited to see her fellow guild mates.

**End of flashback**

She hugged Natsu tighter in her arms, feeling him stop quivering at that. He pushed her away slightly and looked at her deeply in her eyes, pleading. Lucy smiled reassuringly at him and ran her hand through his pink hair, brushing the bangs out of his eyes.

Natsu sighed in contentment. He always loved it when she brush his hair like that, and return the smile, his eyes softening.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, "I'm sorry for acting strange and uncomfortable and worry you but… There's nothing wrong. I'm just… nervous…"

"I'm sorry too, Lu, for bursting at you like that," Natsu tilt his head to the side, "But why are you nervous and about what?"

Lucy sighed, wrapping her hands around his neck. She can feel his hands brush her side as he resting them around her waist. "I was planning on telling you tonight on our usually hang out place at the hill but… I guess it can't be helped," she shrugged.

"Telling me what? You're not gonna leave me and ask for divorce, are you? After our four years of marriage you-" Natsu was cut mid-sentence as Lucy kissed him. Relaxing and giving in to the kiss, he bring her closer to him and kiss her passionately and possessively, not letting her go until they broke the kiss and gasped for air. He rests his forehead on her's and smiled a little. "Lu-"

"Stop being an idiot and hear me out," Lucy cut in and Natsu pouted at that. "I'm not gonna leave you Natsu, so please stop saying that. Why do you keep asking that anyway?"

Natsu sighed, closing his eyes. "Because of Lisanna…" he trailed off.

"Lisanna?"

"I was happy when you accept me when I asked you out and realize that I can't live without you. But Lisanna love me and she keep insisting that I will one day, feels the same. But I totally reject her," he take a deep breath. "She's my childhood friend and I only see her as a sister, not more than that but she's stubborn. So, when we're on mission, when you were kidnapped, I risked my life to save you and got this scar," he pointed to his left eyes, his eyes still closed.

"But he was too strong for me and he pierced me through my chest. I'm not worried about it, but you… you lose control when you thought I'm dead. I still remember the huge magic circle you made and your magic was so much powerful but I'm afraid…"

"Why were you afraid?" Lucy whispered.

"I was afraid I might lose you, whether you win or not because when you use your magic at that time, there was so much hatred in it… I-I can't…" he choked, "I don't know what happen exactly but it seems that I got up and stop you, and kill the bastard. But I was badly injured and Lisanna blamed you for that."

Natsu open his eyes and look at the tear up eyes of his wife. A few tears already escaped, sliding down her cheeks. "That's why… I always thought you marry me because you feel guilty…"

Lucy gasped, biting her lips to hold down the hiccup and more and more tears slide down her cheeks. "Y-You moron! W-Why would I-I do that? I love you! I love you so much and that reason alone is why I'm marrying you!" she screamed.

Natsu's eyes wide in shock at her outburst before his face split into his trademark grin, "I love you too, Lu"

"I miss that smile," she whispered, also smiling, wiping her tears, hiccupping slightly. Natsu chuckled.

"I'm sorry Lu, I really am. I was just afraid. I can't live without you"

Lucy sighed. "I'm not going anywhere because I'm pregnant," she whispered, her eyes shone.

Natsu gasped and his eyes wide. "Wha- R-Really?" Lucy nodded before shriek in surprise as Natsu lift her up and spins her around, laughing and his eyes shine brightly, face splitting in a wide grin.

They both laugh, catching their breath when Natsu puts her down, resting his head on top of hers'. "Let's tell the others about this!"

And Lucy couldn't agree more.

…

They sat in comfortable silent as they watch the night sky filled with stars on their favorite spot on the hill. Natsu wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulder, leaning against each other and just enjoying the night.

"I still can't believe you did that, Natsu," Lucy whispered, breaking the silence.

"Oh come on… It was hilarious!" Natsu chuckled.

"Gray look like he was about to pass out, you know!" Lucy said, amused.

"Suits him for believing it!"

"Natsu! He was just shocked! I mean… you lean in into him and wrapped you arms around his neck and then whispered 'I'm pregnant!' how do you supposed to react from that?" Lucy said in scolding tone but can't help break into a grin and laugh along with her husband.

Natsu shrugged. He rested his left hand on her belly and made a circle motion, before he rests his head on her stomach and sighed. "I can't wait to see our daughter," he whispered and Lucy had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"We don't even know if it's a girl, Natsu. But I suppose that would be nice," she smiled, running her hand through his hair.

They spend a few hours there, with blanket wrapped around them from the cold and fall asleep. Lucy watched Natsu sleeping and smile fondly at him. 'I wish this will never end but I guess my time is up. I will forever keep this moment in my heart…' she thought before falling into a black abyss and wait to wake up to see her next future husband.

…

A/n: Okay! Here you go~ I was planning on updating tomorrow but since xXhelenahillXx request an update soon, as in right now soon, I can't help it! LOL!

REVIEW! :D


	3. Mrs Lucy part 2

The light is shining on her face, making her snuggled into the warmth next to her, resting her head on something hard but comfortable pillow. She was having a nice moment of sleep when a chuckle met her ear. Wiping the sleepiness away, Lucy raised her head and met a pair of grayish white eyes of her new husband, which she is not expected to wake up to, and shriek, hiding her face under the blanket and unknown to her, next to her husband's chest.

"Lucy... You're so cute," whispered her husband. He tugged on their blanket away from her face with so much ease and peeked at her blushing face, and chuckled again.

He kissed her forehead, brushing her hair before whispered, "Good morning," next to her ear before kiss her cheek, his breath blowing at the hair near her ear. Lucy shivered involuntarily, her blush deepened.

"G-Good morning, G-Gray…" Lucy whispered back, not looking at her husband. 'Out of all people who were most compatible with me, I can't believe Gray rank second!' Lucy thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower. You better get up when I'm out or…" Gray said as he sitting up and paused, "or I will make you," he whispered huskily as he ran his hand on her exposed thigh before getting up and walk to what Lucy assumed was the bathroom.

"Oh my God…" Lucy whispered. "That did not just happen!"

Sitting up, she looked around the room, like what she had done on her first encounter of her future life, and true enough the room is large and spacious. There are still things scattered and laying around the floor, on the wall and even on the bed. She noticed that in this future, there are also papers scattered around. She guessed that no matter what her future holds, she will still write. Lucy wondered if in this future she published a few books.

Getting off the bed, Lucy realized that she only wears black bra and panties, which she stared at the pair amusedly, 'Wow… Sexy!'

Walking around the room, she noticed there are a lot of bookshelf than her previous future and wondered over, checking the books only to gasped loudly. Most of the books on the shelves have her name on it. 'Kyaaa! I finally published my books!' she squealed excitedly in her head.

Taking one of the books there, she scanned it through, tracing the gold letters of the book's title, 'Ice and Snow'.

Lucy squeaked in surprise when two hands wrapped around her in a lose embrace and a breath on her neck, making the hair near there stand on end as she shivered. "G-Gray!"

"Hmm…" Gray hummed, kissing her neck. "I'm kinda disappointed that you wake up. I wanted to wake you up in my way," Gray whispered as he ran his hands at her side, rising goose bumps along the way as he make his hands gives off cold slightly.

Lucy blushed crimson at that, feeling herself shivered again. The feeling was not even uncomfortable, probably due to her body used to the temperature. "W-Well… I was hungry…" she tried to find an excuse.

Gray chuckled, "I'm hungry too. Hungry of you… Maybe I should eat you instead?"

A moan escaped her mouth involuntarily as Gray slide his hands from her shoulders, to her arms, down to her side before resting on her butt, grasping them. Lucy stare at nothing as she tilt her head up, her mind hazy, her legs feels like jelly and there's a fluttering feeling in her stomach and she gripped her book tightly in her hands as Gray snaked his hand to her breast, fondling and grasping it while his other hand on her hip, steadying her.

She was just about to give in when there's a crash coming from somewhere in the house and a loud, familiar voice rang, "LUUUUCCCCYYYYY!" snapping Lucy from her trance.

"Tch, that stupid Flame Head!" Gray mumbled as he let go of his wife and make his way out of their bedroom, still clad in towel wrapped around his waist.

She stands there, dumbfounded. 'Shit! That was…' Lucy didn't dare herself to finish the sentence. Instead she listened intently as her two idiots (Gray and Natsu) arguing about something and based from the crash, they had began fighting, again perhaps. She didn't know how often but based from their behavior, married or not, they are still the same. Lucy smiled.

Making her way to her closet (Which she stared in surprised at the amount of clothes she have, not to mention a lot stylish than what she had in the past) and choose an outfit which consists of long black strapless top, a blue shorts, white leggings and a pair of black long boots which end up to her knees; and make her way to the bathroom to shower and change.

Once she emerged, she made her way to the door into the hallway, and into the kitchen where she heard the ruckus. She watched as her best friend gulfed down a large portion of food into his mouth, not bothering to chew properly before gulping them down to his throat. Lucy tsked, face confronted in disgust and amusement,

"Eat slowly, Natsu," she said in scolding tone. "Why am I even bothered?" she asked herself as Natsu just ignore her and continued to eat.

"That Flame Head… " a voice grumbled behind her. Lucy doesn't need to turn around to know who it belongs to. After all, she married him in this future. Lucy just sighed and shook her head.

"Oi Luce! Let's go!" Natsu said suddenly, taking her wrist and drag her all the way to the front door before dashing off to the direction of the guild.

All the way, Lucy was stunned and unable to protest. When they reached the guild, Lucy snapped out of her reverie and tugged her wrist from Natsu's hold. She must be imagine it, but there's this brief hurt in her best friends' eyes but it quickly gone and his face broke into a wide lopsided grin and Lucy can't help but grin back.

"Tch, you Ash Brain," Gray grumbled beside her suddenly, which she didn't noticed at all, making her jump a little. He put a reassuring smile and a hand on her back before pushing her towards the double door and entered together.

"Whatever, Icicle," Natsu said and roll his eyes before storming past them and entered.

Lucy stared at his retreating figure at the distance with worried and confused glance. 'What the hell was that…?'

…

Lucy was sitting in the guild, with a book open in front of her. But her mind was somewhere else as the she read the same page for half an hour. Gray had gone on an S-class mission for two weeks now with his partner Juvia. She's not worried about Juvia trying to get her husband, no; its worst than that. There hasn't been any news regarding them and although she knew that an S-class mission required a lot of time to finish and it was a more dangerous mission than an A-class mission, she couldn't help but worried. There's this nagging feeling in her gut telling her to look for him.

Lucy sighed and closed her book, ruffling her hand to her head, messing her hair. A shadow looming over she, and she turned to her left, meeting Natsu's greenish gold eyes. "What is it, Natsu?"

Natsu's face was serious, which was a rare sight. But that's not what makes her uncomfortable. It was his blank face. There are no traces of emotions on his face; just cold and serious.

"Let's go, Lucy," he said.

"G-Go where?" Lucy yelped as Natsu heaved her out of her seat and began dragging her towards the guild's exit, into the town.

"Find the Ice Freak, of course," was his only reply. And before she even knows it, they were in a train, going off somewhere to the direction of her husband and friends' location for the mission.

Lucy look at her partner, who doubled over the seat, his face turns green with every jolt of the train. She sighed, before dragged said pink haired male to her seat, laying his head on her lap, and run her hand through his hair, brushing the soft pink locks.

Natsu sighed in contentment, his eyes closed and his normal color was back. He open his eyes slowly, watching Lucy, who was staring at the window, her face was calm, though he can see the worried line on her forehead. Natsu take this time to stare at her beauty in silent, taking the image of his blonde nakama into his head and his heart.

And eventually, they both fell asleep.

…

"Natsu, are you sure this is the way?" Lucy shouted over the raging blizzard.

"Of course I'm sure!" he said, making his way effortlessly on the thick snow, which melted on every path he made.

Lucy stumbled to catch up, dragging her feet tiredly. They've been on and on searching for their friends (husband and friend in Lucy's case) for hours now.

"Let's make a camp over there," Natsu shouted to her, his hand pointing towards a cave nearby. Lucy just nodded her head stiffly.

Setting up the fire, Natsu stare at his blonde teammate as she rummage through her bag and fished out a thick book. "What's that?" he asked.

"Hm?" Lucy look at Natsu then at the book in her hand, before answering, "It's a book, one of the books I published," she said, smiling, "It's called Ice and Snow"

Tilting his head in confusion, he asked, "I thought it was called Ice and the Dark?"

"Ice and the Dark?" Lucy asked, confused. Natsu nod his head.

"I mean, that's the original edition, right? Or was it a side story that held the truth to the Ice and Snow? I forgot…" Natsu mumbled to himself.

"Hmm…" she hummed, "You're right. How could I forget?" opening the book to the last page, she found her signature and the little note, saying 'Ice and the Dark' is hold the real story behind this edition.

She started reading the book, unaware of Natsu watching her all the time, face void of emotion. As she read the book, a tear slip to her cheek. She didn't realize that until she felt a warm hand brush the tears away. Lucy looked up and stared into the depth of Natsu's eyes. They held so many unrecognizable emotions to her.

"You ok, Lu?" he asked softly. Lucy smiled at the nickname. It seems that even in this world, Natsu will make that short pet name for her.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she whispered back. "It's just that, I've never realized I will write such sad story."

Natsu smiled, drawing himself back a little and sat near her. "Can you read it for me?"

"Sure"

…

There was a girl name Freedert. She lived in a peaceful town filled with so many kind people and everyone was like a big family to each other. She has two best friends, Elliot and Kyle. The three of them always hang out with each other, playing around the field or just simply watch the scenery of a mountain near the lake of their favorite spot.

In time of them growing up, along the way, Elliot and Freedert draws to each other and fall in love, unknown to their friend, Kyle.

It was a time of war and Elliot was sent to the battlefield. Before he goes off, he make his best friend Kyle to promised him that he will take good care of their beloved friend, Freedert. Kyle promised him with his life and Elliot took off to the war, in his hand held the sword that Freedert had given him as a luck charm and courage.

During the time, Freedert's mind was filled with worry about her love, Elliot. Few weeks passed and news came, saying that Elliot was lost in the battlefield. Freedert felt her heart wrenched in a pain and lost, grieving for Elliot.

One night, she went to the village's church which held the Second Hand of Time, the village's sacred artwork filled with an intense and powerful magic that can control time. She prayed to it, saying that she is willing to give up her entire and remaining time to bring back Elliot.

Her wish was granted but with the cost of her life. Kyle who was just in time to see her collapsed, sprint towards her, taking her into his arms, worried about her well being. He didn't want to lose his other remaining friend.

"N-No… Freedert!" Kyle shouted as she breathed her last breath and went limp in his arm.

Times passed after that and Elliot, who was revived, went back to the village, only to find Freedert's grave in one of the many that lay on the ground.

Feeling grief and great loss of his love, Elliot went to the village's church and makes a wish to the Second Hand of Time for his time to be return back to her, before stabbing himself with sword that Freedert had given him. The sword gives off a strange light and Elliot was vanished.

According to the villagers, they both had finally reunited and spend with each others in eternity.

…

"Wow… that was…" Natsu whispered loss for words.

"Yeah, I know…" Lucy said, smiling slightly at Natsu's expression. She was glad that her friend is finally gone back to his old self.

"What about the other book?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't remember where I put it. Maybe next time, I'll read it to you."

"Really?" Natsu said, excited and happy, making Lucy chuckled at her friends' antic.

"Yeah," she said, grinning.

"Great!" he jumped up and down in happiness. They laugh and talk for a few moments before decided to go to sleep to continue their search.

Natsu watch as his blonde teammate asleep. He make his way to her as she shivered slightly. He put his hand on her forehead and brushed her bangs away, giving off as much heat as possible in a comfortable way to her. Natsu lean down, touching their forehead together, before brushing his lips to her before pulling back quickly, but his hand continued its work.

After a few minutes, he let her go and make his way to his blanket and stare at her some more before falling asleep.

…

They had finally found the village near the base of the mountain they were travelling at. They asked a few questions and found that Gray was in the village, in one of the house, resting his injuries.

They travel to the location of the house, all the time Lucy can feel her heart wrench in pain and happiness. She couldn't wait to see her husband and she's also worried about his injuries.

Once they're there, they found him laying on a bed, with Juvia at his side pouring water into a basin. She was startled when they barged in (or more like Natsu was the one who barged in), and almost spilled the entire water on the floor.

"L-Lucy! N-Natsu-san!" she said, surprised to see them.

"Hey Juvia," Lucy greet her with a small smile before turning her gaze to Gray, her smile vanished from her face. "Is he ok?" she asked quietly.

Juvia bit her lip and nod her head slowly. "Yeah, he's fine. He just needed some rest, he said."

Lucy sighed deeply, making her way to the bed and sit at the edge. She traced her hand to Gray's face, a sad smile on her lips. "This idiot… is worrying me too much…"

Lucy keep on staring at her husband, unaware that Juvia stare at Gray in sadness before leaving them alone and Natsu was nowhere in sight. The worry and fatigue finally reached her as she slumped on Gray's chest and fall asleep.

…

She awoke with a start, feeling a hand brushing her hair comfortingly. Lucy raised her head and met Gray's gaze. He smiled at her. "Hey, Sunshine…"

'Sunshine?' Lucy thought, almost laughing at the nickname. Instead, she smiled back and muttered, "Hey, Gray"

They talk for a while, with Lucy rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and Gray stare at her in relief and comfort at the presence of his wife.

Finally they got up reluctantly, but with Natsu's nagging at their lazy ass he said, they decided get up anyway to make him shut up.

They say their goodbye's a few days after that, after Gray recovered and finally able to walk properly and have his strength back.

On their way Lucy has finally realized the difference in the two's (Natsu and Gray) bickering. She found that they way they fought are a lot harsher, whether verbally or physically. And she found that when Gray was holding her hand or embrace her or kiss her, there'll be a little bit sparks of competition and hatred sent between her two idiots.

And she begrudgingly found that, Natsu loved her as much as Gray to her. And Gray knew. He knew and the both always will be fighting over for her, even though they both knew she was married to one of them. But somehow it won't stop Natsu, and Gray have to make a lot of action on her in front of their male friend to prove his dominance and as a sign of warning.

Lucy almost welled up in tears at the realization. She loved both of them. But she didn't want this kind of drama between her, her husband and her best friend.

Lucy finally decided to confront Gray about this. After they reached their home, that is.

…

"Gray…" Lucy started, after a few days of their return.

"Hmm?" he said, bear of shirt. It seems that, old habit die hard as they say.

"You better put an end of the fighting between you and Natsu," Lucy said.

Gray look at her from his searching. "What do you mean? We always fight, Luce."

"Don't give me that, Gray. You think I'm oblivious? It is clear that Natsu love me and you both are fighting over me, or my heart, or whatever."

Gray was silent, his eyes downcast, not looking at her and his face void of emotion, before he sighed. "I know…"

"Then do something about it, Gray. Please…" Lucy pleaded.

"But what am I supposed to do? As much of a rival he is, he is still my friend and I… I don't want to hurt him," he whispered. "Remember, he turned cold and emotionless after we married. You work hard and spent most of your time to make him back to normal! I don't want that to happen, again."

Lucy gasped silently and sighed, shaking her head. "I know. But please, try to talk to him. If this continues, none of us will be happy. We will be stuck in our own little fairy tale, like 'Ice and the Dark'."

Gray just nodded and mumbled that he will try.

…

It was a night filled with so much snow. Lucy walk along the side of the river, having her favorite stroll along the town before went in to the guild, shrugging off as much snow as possible from her.

Everyone was sitting in line, facing the stage. The light was suddenly dimmed and a spotlight was focused on the stage, was Gray, along with Natsu, Gazille and Jellal. Each of them held their own instrument.

Gray was in the centre, holding a microphone. He smiled to her when their eyes met, and she smiled back. Natsu was holding a guitar, Gazille was sitting at the back, two sticks in hand and drums align in front of him, and Jellal was holding a bass. Not far away, was Mira, who look at her knowingly, recognition flashed in her blue eyes, before turn to the piano in front of her.

"This song is for our best friend and my beloved wife," Gray said, smiling at Lucy, before they started playing and Gray sing into the microphone.

Today I'm alone again, standing here, just staring at the sky.

The freezing winds shaking my heart, I can't move anymore.

The smile from the other day still reflected beneath my eyelids-

-is (like) the bloom of a single flower in the corner moistened by tears so that it doesn't wither.

I can't hear your voice, I can't hear it, I think about it repeatedly.

Don't fade away!

It's ok if it's an illusion, just stay by my side.

Hold me like on that day.

Anyone and everyone have love and sorrow entwined in the heart; just like a mosaic, love continues to be painted.

Was our meeting a mistake?

Our scattered shards are still faintly shining, even now.

Can you hear my voice? I am here, thinking of you.

My tears are dancing to the skies- if only they could flow and reach out to you in the distant white…

The pale out of season snowflakes are dancing in the freezing sky.

Are you looking at the same sky right now?

Are we still connected?

I can't hear your voice, I can't hear it, I think about it repeatedly.

Don't fade away!

Please, stay by me, like this snow.

Can you hear my voice?

I am here, thinking of you.

Ah… I want to see you. Just once would be good enough.

I want to see you.

If my wishes could be granted, I'd only wish to see you.

The music plays for a few more before ending. The entire guild erupts in encore and praises after that, but all the while both Natsu and Gray's gaze was on her, with every lyrics came from both of them. And Lucy can't tear her eyes from either of them, a lone tears slid to her cheek, a happy smile on her lips.

She ran up to them and gives them a hug, sobbing and laughing with them. However, she feels the tug of darkness behind her eyelids and knew that her time is up.

She smiled at the confused look they give her and just shook her head, before whispering, "I love you…" and then her vision turns black, getting back to the black abyss to send her to another husband.

…

A/n: Phew! That's done!

Disclaimer: the called 'Ice and snow/dark' story is owned by D. N. Angel and the song is called Refrain by Miyano Mamoru. So I do not own them both, including Fairy Tail!

Anyway, REVIEW! :D


	4. Mrs Lucy part 3

A/n: Thank you guys for the reviews~ I love you all and I'm so sorry if I didn't reply to any of you because:

1. I've got exams and was busy.

2. The FF .net has some major error in replying reviews that I have to go to the profile of the reviewer and leave a reply by PM-ing.

I just don't have the time to then. I'm really sorry.

Anyway, enough of that and on with the story!

…

Lucy stirred awake, feeling the muscle around her neck tensed from the position she was currently in for too long and far too uncomfortable for her. She opens her eyes and found that she was sitting on a plastic chair and her head was resting on a bed in front of her. Lucy turned her head, and there, lying on the white bed is her husband.

Someone she never expects to be married to…

He was smiling at her when he realized her staring. He chuckled –probably due to Lucy's expression- and pats her head softly, running his hand through her long blonde hair making Lucy sighed in pure bliss at the feeling of utter comfort. Like always, she tried to calm her thought and act like how THIS time of future Lucy acts.

"Hey, Bunny Girl…" Gajeel said, still smiling softly at her.

"Hey Hun…" Lucy choked out. There's a lump in her throat almost as if she was gonna cry but unable to. Lucy tried to calm herself at the new feelings coursed in her body, trying to grasp them and understand them as much as she could.

Gajeel look at her worriedly, "Are you Ok, Lu-Lu?" He stops patting her head and instead inclined her head to him.

Lucy followed silently, resting her head on his shoulder, just at the crook of his neck, trying to calm her breath. "Y-Yeah… It's just that… I'm glad… you're OK…" Lucy said, holding back a sob.

Gajeel sighed and strike the beautiful blonde hair of his wife soothingly and smile, "Hey, it was an easy SS-Class mission. Besides, with Erza with her two 'Jellals', nothing can beat us. I just got a bit-"

"Reckless," Lucy growled, cutting in her husbands' sentence. She can feel him tensed and can imagine too well how his face look like even though she can't see it; face confronted in guilt and a bit hurt… a bit of shame too if one look closely.

Lucy got up from her position, sighed in utter bliss as she straightened her body, feeling a few pops of joints and muscles before looking at her husband. Gajeel was smiling apologetically to her. She sighed like it was an everyday occurrence –probably is in this future- and just shook her head.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," she said automatically, somehow surprising her. "It's getting late and…"

Gajeel nod his head, also looking at the windows of the hospital. The sky is painted in orange and red hues as the sun began to setting. "Yeah, you should. Be careful on your way," he said, grabbing her wrist and pull her to him, kissing her on the forehead to comfort and sooth her. "Love you, Lu-Lu."

Lucy sighed, guessing her husband knew her too well; never to kiss a girl –or more like her- on the lips when she's angry at you, especially in tensed and kinda serious situation. She smiled at Gajeel softly before nodded, straightened up and walk to the door, saying "see you tomorrow" before closing the door.

'That was weird and… awkward…' she thought.

…

Lucy let her feet walked on their own accord since she didn't really get the slightest idea where her house is, letting her mind wander and think deep in thought about this… future. Sure, she knows Gajeel. The guy practically the first guy who ever tortured her physically in the past, destroy their Guild, attack her fellow guild mates and hurt her girl best friend, Levi-chan.

But not long after that, he –alongside with Juvia- joined her guild. At first she see nothing had change in Gajeel except he's singing, his join-into-the-usual-group-idiot-fight with Natsu and Gray, his saving and protecting Levy throughout the time he started to open up and loosen a bit and as well as become a proud mage of Fairy Tail.

And now she thought about it, what happen between them? What about Levy? She always knew Levy began to open up more as well as trust the metal dragon slayer. Probably loved him too, but Lucy is not certain about that. So, what exactly had happen?

Her though was interrupted when a very, very familiar voice called her name. "LUUUUCCCEEE~!", came the shout of her name before she was tackled to a tight hug.

"N-Natsu… I-I can't… b-breathe…" Lucy choked and gasped from the hug.

Natsu let her go, a sheepish smile on his handsome face. In this future, he got the same look as the future where they both were married to each other; the scar, the tone body and those fiery intense eyes. Lucy couldn't help but blush, her heart skip a beat at the memory.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy smiled, taking notice of their close proximity. She took a step a bit, trying to breathe freely. "Ho-" she was interrupted when a childlike voice call her.

"Momma~" before Lucy could comprehend what's going on, she was tackled by a small figure just above her waist. It was a little girl with black hair with a tint of gold, large reddish brown eyes, a small cute nose and pink pouty lips. 'Aww she's so cute~' Lucy thought, suddenly feeling motherly towards the child.

"Momma, you see, today… today Uncle Na-Na and I… we-we're…" she said excitedly, trying to catch her breath but failing miserably.

"Calm down, Lucia," Natsu chuckled, lifting her off and rest her in his arms. "We can tell your mummy on our way home."

Lucia brighten up and nods her head vigorously, her smile never leave her cute face. "Yeah!"

Lucy watched their interaction with so much happiness in her heart at the sight. She couldn't believe in this future, she has a daughter with Gajeel. Her heart soared at that, because not only she married to Gajeel, have a cute bubbly daughter but also said daughter to be loved by the very man she called her partner and best friend in her life.

"Come on, let's go home," Lucy said, taking her daughters' right hand and walk with them, with Lucia still in Natsu's arm and began to walk along the street to their house.

…

"Grr… C'mere Lucia…" Natsu growled before trying to pounce on the little girl.

Lucia shriek and laugh, trying to get away from Natsu, crawling under the table, jump over the couch and run towards Lucy, who was currently carrying cookies and two cups of milk in her hands.

"Woah! Lucia! Don't hide behind mummy…" Lucy laugh, trying to give away her daughter's location to Natsu who's slowly crawled to them like a lion –or a dragon whichever you prefer- and started to be in a crouch position ready to pounce.

"Don't you dare Natsu or no cookies for you," Lucy threatened with a smirk. It seems clear that with living and marrying with Gajeel, his attitude kinda rub off on her a little.

Natsu stopped and sighed, sitting down on the floor with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Something never changed…' Lucy thought.

"Aww… you're no fun, Lucy," Natsu whined. Lucia joined her 'Uncle Na-Na's' example and sit beside him, pouting and hands cross over her chest. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at their antics. 'Dragon-slayers… all the same…' she mused.

"Uh-huh…" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Now, come on and sit on the couch if you two want the cookies and milk," she gestured towards the living room. Both of them get up and obediently do as she says.

Lucy laughed as she watch her two lovely precious family fighting over the cookies, feeling her heart fluttered in happiness at the sight. 'This is one of the best futures I've ever got. If only Gajeel was here…'

…

It was night already. Natsu had gone back to his house, promising to come back tomorrow to pick her up to the guild. By her he means Lucia.

Lucy couldn't help but noticed that with the now and previous futures –with the exception of the one with Natsu- the fire dragon slayer seems to attached to her life, no matter who she was married to. He was always there.

But somehow, the Natsu in this future seems to be cautious and a bit distant with her. Probably knew the boundaries of being best friend with a married best friend. She couldn't help but noticed that even in this future, Natsu seems to love her too, or still loved her.

Probably that was the reason why he was a lot open with Lucia, to pour all of his love for her indirectly from her daughter to her.

This future thing is getting complicated.

And this is the second future now, where she married to someone else who are not Natsu.

Does it mean something?

She didn't know.

Lucy stopped to Lucia's room, peeking from the slightly ajar door to find her little daughter was sitting in front of the bed, her hands clasped together and her head was bowed.

"Dear Lord," Lucia said. "I wish Daddy will get better so he can play with me again. I wish Mommy won't get mad with Daddy for too long like last time. I don't like seeing Daddy shouting at Mommy. And I hate to see Mommy crying.

I wish Uncle Na-Na can show me his Dragon Wings tomorrow and fly with him together. I wish Uncle Na-Na will be always with me and Mommy and Daddy because with Uncle Na-Na around, Mommy seems to be a lot happier.

I love Daddy too though and wish he won't be angry at Mommy again because of Uncle Na-Na. I love them all and also the Guild. Please make sure they always are happy and safe, wherever the guild members are right now. Amen."

Lucia got up from her position and climbs her bed, tugging the blanket over her small frame with a sigh and a small smile. Beside her was a necklace with small red Ruby at the middle. It shines in the moonlight as Lucia brings it close to her chest; it brightens the room like fire dancing around the small room. "I wish Uncle Na-Na and Daddy can be my two best fathers with Mommy as my angel…" Lucia whispered before falling asleep.

Lucy gasped silently at the doorway, tears flowing down her cheeks. She just couldn't believe what she heard from her little daughter, her little angel…

She walked back to her room, sitting on the bed, still crying.

"If that is what she wanted… then I will grant your wish… My darling Lucia…"

…

The next morning, Natsu came to pick Lucia up, just like how he promised. Lucy smiled at them when they have the child-like-fight with each other, which reminds her of herself when she was young and still single, partnered to said Salamander and will always have their own 'child-like-fight'. Lucy shook her head.

"Ne, Luce…" Natsu said, calling her.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever wondering, if we were married, what it'll be like?" he asked with uncertain but determined voice.

Lucy tensed slightly, the memory of her marriage with Natsu still vivid in her mind, also with the memory of her marriage with Gray.

"…"

"I see…" he said, voice soft. "Then was it that bad…?"

Lucy takes a deep breath and shook her head. "N-No… It was actually the most 'romantic-in-Natsu's way' of marriage…" she chuckled, not realizing what she said.

"It… was…?" Natsu asked.

"I-I mean… It probably might be like that…"she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hmm…"

The atmosphere surrounding them becomes awkward after that, both in complete silent and in their own mind.

"Na-Na! Come on~ you said we're going to fly today~" Lucia's voice bounce around the house, breaking the awkward silent.

"Y-Yeah! Be right there!" Natsu shouted. He turns to Lucy and gives her a semi-hug and kissed her cheek before letting her go and dashed to the front door, carrying Lucia to the Guild.

Lucy was shocked by the action. It was kinda bold for Natsu to do that. And it was a risky move too. She tried to calm her heart beat, trying to get rid of unwanted emotions. After all, she's going to meet Gajeel at the hospital today to bring him back home.

…

"Hey Bunny Girl," Gajeel started, bringing her close to him as they walk through the Magnolia Town to the Guild. Gajeel was released about an hour ago, with Lucy dragging him away from creating wreck havoc in a hospital.

"Hm?" Lucy sighed, looping her arms around her husband's waist.

"…"

Lucy opened her eyes and raised her head to look at Gajeel. "What is it, Hun?"

"W-Well… Aren't you going to ask me about…Levy?" he said, hesitate.

Lucy changed her vision to the side walk, trying to ignore the clenching pain in her heart. "Go on, Hun… I'm listening." She's been itching to know what happen between the two.

"W-Well you see," he started with a deep breath. "I've been trying to explain and convinced you that there's nothing between her and me. We are just partner. Most of the time I helped her was because I felt bad for the things I had done to her in the past and just made friend with her. Besides, she's a great friend to have.

But you, Lu-Lu… you are not that easy. We do get along well enough to be friendly and forget the bad part of me from the past, but somehow, along the way, I started to realize how far different I am to your group of friends –your usual circle of friends- to be precise. I started to notice that you're friends with the other two dragon slayers perfectly well and yet with me, you're kinda just being polite.

So, during the "Edo-Ark" as Master calls it, I was looking for a talking cat so I can finally fit in. Maybe with that, you will realize that I'm not the cold-hearted and mean Gajeel anymore.

Years passed, and we're become good friend. In that time, I have finally realize that I had fallen in love with you right from the start, thus the reason why I'm trying to fit in."

Gajeel stop and look at her in the eyes, staring at her warm brown eyes. "And you don't know how happy I am when you agreed to go out with me. And I certainly sure that I might have gone to heaven when you said 'Yes' when I proposed to you," he said, lips stretch into a warm big smile.

Lucy couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her eyes and chuckled a little. 'That is so Gajeel-like' she thought.

"And I'm sure I'm the happiest woman to be married to such an idiot but wonderful man," she said, grinning.

"…Does that also implying Natsu?" Gajeel murmured, his eyes glazed over with some emotions that Lucy couldn't catch. She tensed at that.

"Gajeel," she said. "I do love Natsu, but only as a friend. Besides, he's more like a brother now. What I'm concern is that…"

"…that?" Gajeel pressed.

"That Lucia want two daddies…?" she chuckled nervously.

Gajeel eyes widen at that, "She WHAT?" he gasped.

"Yeah… I kinda heard her when she was praying before she goes to sleep last night…"

"Guess I…." Gajeel mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you, Hun."

"I said, I guess I have to let her have two amazing fathers then… My little angel deserved to have fun when I'm away for mission… Though that doesn't mean I will give you up to him!" he growled the last one out. Lucy chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Hun," she said, running a hand through his abs, her voice turn husky. "I only have one dragon as a husband," she purred.

Gajeel couldn't help but laugh and smirk to his wife. "You're catching up real fast, Lu-Lu."

"I have one hell of a good teacher," she smirks, and continued to walk towards the guild, leaving Gajeel to growl at her.

"Damn! My wife is one hell of a hot Bunny Girl," he grins and catches up to his wife.

…

Lucy knew her time is almost up but somehow, there's something wrong. Something is really wrong to her.

She stared at the worried faces of Gajeel, Lucia and Natsu. Her eyes fall to the necklace her daughter was wearing. It glows fiery red, swirling like a dancing fire. Didn't they realize that? Is she the only one who did?

"L-Lucia…" she gasped. "C-Could…you give… me that n-necklace… for a while… honey?"

Lucia nods her head and gives her mother the necklace. Gajeel take his daughter to his arms as he lifted her up, bringing her close, his eyes never leaving his fatigue-looking wife.

"N-Natsu… where did you get this?" she whispered, but Natsu heard her.

"It's from Igneel, remember? He gave me that before going back to the Dragon World." He said, confused and worried, "Are you OK, Luce? What is it?"

Lucy ignored him and watched the beautiful dancing flame. Why only she can see it, she didn't know. But somehow, the necklace prevents her from going to the next future. 'This is bad. This is way bad than Erza losing her Cheesecakes!' Lucy thought.

"It's trying… to… keep me… here…" she gasped again. She feels her body getting heavier and heavier, her breathing become a short pants and she felt weak; so, so weak.

"What do you mean, Luce?" Natsu asked, now completely alarmed.

Quickly without thinking, Lucy let the necklace fall on the table and took out her Blue Key, calling the Dream Granter, Yume. A woman with long pale-snowy blonde hair emerged beside her, a knowing look on her face.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Yume said, bowing to her like always.

"It's time… t-take me… back…" Lucy whispered. The dancing flame makes her harder to talk now.

Yume nodded in understanding, and began to open her arms.

"Wait, Luce! What do you mean by that?" Natsu shouted, "LUUUCCEE!"

She watched silently as her vision began to blurred, a few blue-black butterflies filled her vision. She watched to worried and panic expression on her currently three precious people and smiled.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

She caught a glimpse of Mira from the bar; a few butterflies flew around her too, a small knowing smile on her lips and in her eyes. It's time to go.

"I love you…" she heard one of them said and she smiled, a few tears flows down her cheeks before her vision turns completely black.

…

Lucy groaned and sat up from her uncomfortable position on her hard and cold apartment floor. She was back.

She was back to her time.

'Back to reality of time…'

…

A/n: Hahaha… how did it end up like that? What is exactly is that necklace? What's going to happen now that she's back? Where's Mira? How will she act around her three male friends now? When will she go back to future to find her remaining nine husbands? Why am I asking you these questions? LOL!

Anyway, REVIEW!

P.s: I'm gonna have to update MPB, MPH, MPM and NMTY once or twice A MONTH! I can't update all of 'em at the same time. Whoever who read those, please be patience, kay? Especially MPB Fans! :D I'm still working on the chapters.


	5. Back to Reality

A/n: OMG! Thank you guys for the AWESOME reviews!

**Thanks to Spiral Reflection, drache101frau, LouKeiYee, DarkAngelOfLove09, Ree-Vance, Mary Akataki, NatsuxLucy, shaman-girl-of-wind, Piacine – Jademay, lovedubs-kawaii, SakuraTreeLover, Lianne Sabrina, Skylin, shortii.x3 and Eloda for reviewing! **

**Hugs and Kisses and Ice-creams and Cookies to you all! :D**

**To Skylin:** I'll try to update those. I'm glad you like them :D

**To Lianne Sabrina:** LOL! You are so funny! xD If only Gray is real, huh? But then, we won't be able to share if he is… sigh~

**To NatsuxLucy: **Yep! LOL! The name just fit so wonderfully, you know?

**To LouKeiYee: **THANK YOU FOR THANKING ME FOR MY HARD WORK! \^^/

I know most of you expect Loke to be the third, even me! But, I need Gajeel for Lucy to go back to reality. It will be explained later on the further chapters. No worries, he'll be in this story somewhere soon!

Now, on to the story!

…

Lucy was back to her small apartment, sprawled on her cold apartment floor, tangled to Mira, who was stirring to wake.

Back to their time.

"Master," Yume said, jolting her. "Do you wish to continue again later?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "No. I guess its fine for today. We'll try again next time."

Yume nodded and bowed to her before poof-ed back to Stellar World. Lucy takes a deep breath to calm her beating heart and turns to Mira, who was looking at her in confusion.

"Lucy, what bloody hell happened just now?" Mira asked.

'Whoa! Mira use such language!' Lucy stared at her white haired friend before shake her head. "I don't know, Mira. I don't know."

They both look at the window, watching as the sun setting down, calling for the evening. They have only been out for six hours. Two hour each in every 'futures'. After a few minutes of silent, both trying to grasp and sort their mind of the current now and the futures, Mira break the silent, saying it was best for her to go back to the guild.

Lucy nodded. Before leaving, both of them agreed that they won't say anything about their little 'adventures'.

Lucy sighed, her body felt heavy and tired. Every memory, every feeling she felt from the future are still tingling in her mind, body and heart. 'This is gonna be a wreck experience for me. Better loosen up by having a warm bubble bath.'

She made her way to her bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. She filled the tub with warm water before filling them with soap, waiting patiently for her bathtub to fill with bubbles. Once done, she unwrap the towel, hanging them, and slid into the bath, sighing in contentment.

'How am I supposed to act to the three idiots tomorrow? I know I'm (as well as Mira) was the only one experience those, but… Urgh! This is frustrating! My mind is chaos, body is tired and my heart… My heart is confused and lost.' Lucy sighed and sinks deeper into the water. 'What should I do?'

…

Meanwhile…

"LUUUUUCCCYYYY~!" yelled a pink haired boy from the window, perching on them as he open the window, his face split into a wide grin as he look around the empty apartment.

"Luucy?" Happy fly into the apartment, whining when there was no response.

Natsu flop inside and sit on the fluffy pink bed, his hand on his chin in a thinking manner. "Hmm… her smell is here, meaning she didn't leave her apartment."

"Ah! Maybe she's having a bath?" Happy said, flying around.

Natsu perked up at that and nod his head. "That's it! She's having a bath!"

Happy sighed and land on top of a table, "Well, if that's the case, I guess I will go home. I'm tired~"

"Ehh… you can just stay here and have a nap, Happy."

Happy shook his blue head, "Nah. Lucy will definitely shout at us when she finish. And I'm too tired to deal that so I'm gonna fly home."

"Ok, then buddy. Be careful," Natsu nodded, watching his blue feline fly off to the direction of their home before sighing, plopping on the bed in a content sigh.

His senses were engulfed by the smell of vanilla and slight mint as he rests his head on Lucy's pillow. "Hmm… so nice…" he sighed, feeling his body relaxes.

He hadn't seen her except during in the morning today and he was wondering if she was still mad at him (and Gray) for having another fight when clearly she was not feeling well. He's been contemplating on visiting her afterwards but seeing her with Mira, his worries vanished into thin air. If Mira was with her, then that means whatever her problem was definitely solved because Mira is like a sister to them and she's good at giving advice and loved to help them in any way she could.

Natsu drifted to half sleep; mildly perk up at the sound of footsteps and door opening and closing. He waited patiently for Lucy to notice him. He watched as Lucy went to her wardrobe, still clad in towel. He watched with his eyes half open as Lucy drop her towel and get dress, right in front of him. He could feel his heart beat faster in his chest, as if trying to jump out of his ribcage, his face heated up slightly into pink.

He watched Lucy put the towel back to its place and walk to her dresser, taking a comb to straighten her hair, her back still to him. Natsu get up from his laying on the bed to his blonde haired friend. He slid his arm around her waist while his other hand stops her hand from combing her hair, and nuzzling her neck. 'She smells so nice…'

Lucy tensed; her mind going thousand miles a second as she tried to think clear. From the corner of her vision, she saw a turf of pink hair, which makes her panicked and her heart to beat faster. She can feel her face warming up as she blush red crimson.

Natsu chuckled, "You smell so nice, Lucy." His hand that is still gripping her hand with the comb slide to her arm, rising goose bumps along its path and it stops at her shoulder. Lucy shuddered from the touch.

"N-Natsu!"

Natsu let her go, backing away; his hand stayed a little too long on her waist before letting go. He put his trademark grin and say, "Yo!"

Only to meet with a kick on his face and he stumbled to the bed, groaning. 'Well, at least that hurt enough for my heart to stop beating and giving this strange feeling…' Natsu thought as he rubs his head and pouted to Lucy who grew horns on her head and dark aura surrounding her. "Uh-oh!"

"It's 'uh-oh' alright," Lucy growled, advancing to the cowering dragon slayer.

And Natsu knew her next sentence like how he knew his favorite food.

"It's." One step.

"My." Another step.

"ROOM!" Lucy but all shouted to Natsu right in his face, fuming angrily.

Natsu flinched, his hearing ringing from the shout. He pouted. (A/n: he clearly have death wish, huh?)

"But Luuuccceee~!"

"No. Buts!" Lucy growled, before sighing. It's a pointless argument, especially with a dense and idiot guy with pink hair and large appetite with a name called 'Natsu'.

"I haven't seen you much today, Luce!" Natsu said, rising his hands.

"Well, if you're not busy fighting with Gray, then you will see me around," Lucy huffed, crossing her hands under her ample breast.

Natsu's eyes flickered briefly at it before huffing and crossing his arms, following Lucy. "But you've gone with Mira! I would follow you but I figured you must have some problems since Mira was coming along, so I let you be!"

Lucy fought down the blush that threatening to rise to her cheeks as she saw the flicker of Natsu's eyes to her… breast. Now that she had gone to future and have the experienced of her future self, her observation sharpen and she couldn't help it when she notice the flicker. Had Natsu has been looking at her other than her face? She didn't know and didn't want to find out.

"Well, yeah… that is true…" she trailed off and sighed. "Whatever! Could you please get out now? I'll be seeing you tomorrow anyway."

Natsu's eyes lit up and his face split into a wide grin as he nods his head. "Yeah! Okay!See ya tomorrow, Luce!" He walked to the window and waved at her before jumping off to the street below, and run to the direction of his home. He yelled "Goodnight, Luce!" though before disappeared to the distance.

"Use the door, idiot!" Lucy mumbled.

She sighed and closed the window and the curtains, before flick off the light and went to her bed. She climbed in and tugged the pink blanket over her when she felt something smooth under her. She tugged it out and saw it was Natsu's scarf.

"That idiot…" Lucy smiled and brings the scarf closer to her as she drifted off to sleep. Her heart is still beating hard in her chest.

…

Lucy take a long walk the next morning, trying to buy as much time as possible before going to the guild that morning. Drape over her shoulder is Natsu's scarf. She was too lazy to carry it in a bag and it's pointless anyway cuz Natsu will only ripped the bag apart and put on his scarf back anyway.

There's an ice cream stand not far from where she is and Lucy decided to buy some vanilla ice cream. After all, it is summer time and the wind is dry and the heat is sometimes is too unbearable to withstand. She walked towards the south park and sat on one of the bench and stared at the tree, scooping her spoon to the ice cream and eats it.

"Hm, Lucy?" a voice said next to her, making her jump and tensed.

'Aww… no way!' Lucy screamed in her head.

Lucy turned her head and looks at the person and smiled, "Hey, Gray!"

Gray smiled slightly, "Hey…"

Gray looks at over Lucy and blushed slightly. She was wearing a blue black strapless short top, showing her belly button and her stomach open, a very short black short, a pair of black flip flops and a blue band holding her hair up to a high pony tail. Though he begrudgingly hates to admit it, Natsu's white scarf makes her warm brown eyes and her blonde hair to stand out.

"Enjoying you day?" he asked, sitting down next to her. Lucy nodded.

"By the way, Gray… where's your clothes?" Lucy asked, a faint pink visible on her cheeks but Gray shrug it off as it due to heat.

"Didn't wear any… Besides, it's summer! And it's too hot this year…" Gray grumbled, fanning himself with his hand.

Lucy giggled and hand her slightly melted ice cream to him, "Want some?"

Gray's eyes widen; Lucy never this friendly with him before. True, there was time where he would tease her and hang out with her but Lucy hardly this open to him. He smiled and shook his head, "Thanks but you need it more than I do, Luce."

Lucy shrugged and continued eating her ice cream. 'Damn… I should act carefully around the three idiots so as not to make false assumption. I definitely do not want the three of them fighting over me. That is too much of a drama!'

As she finished her ice cream, Gray stood up and smiled at her. "You're ready to go?" he takes the empty cup from her hand and tossed it into a bin not far away from where they are.

Lucy nodded, albeit reluctantly, before standing up and they both walk to the direction of the guild. 'It must be the heat! Yeah, it must be the heat that my cheeks felt warm…' She put a smile on and walked beside Gray, matching his step.

"Yup. It's the heat…'

…

When they finally arrive at the guild, it was only filled with murmurs and whispers and everyone look so down and exhausted. Well, everyone saved for a pink haired idiot who was laughing loudly, trying to pick a fight with Gajeel, who was writing down something on a piece of paper and a guitar on his lap.

"Shut up, Flame Brain! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Gajeel growled.

"Ha! You? Trying to concentrate? Pfft! For what?" Natsu said, both hands on his hip.

"None of your business!"

"Are you making a Love Letter?" Natsu laugh.

"No, you idiot! I'm making a song!"

Natsu scowled. "Oh no, you're not! I don't want to hear you singing again! It's awful!" he growled.

Gajeel just scoffed and continue writing his song, completely ignoring Natsu who was now standing on the table, towering over Gajeel.

Lucy sighed before walk towards the table, and pull Natsu down to the floor. Surprised and unexpected, he landed on the floor with an "oof!"

"Oww… What is that for, Luce?" he whined, rubbing his back.

"That is for disturbing Gajeel. Let him do whatever he want and leave him alone," Lucy said in a calm voice.

The three and anyone not far from the table shuddered at how calm her voice is and decided to be silent. Lucy smiled in triumph.

"Oh yeah, here's your scarf, Natsu." She unwrap the scarf around her neck and gave it back to said boy.

"Oh… uhh… T-Thanks!" Natsu stammered; a pink tint on his cheeks but Lucy decided to ignore it.

Gray scoffed. And as always, the two started to bicker. Lucy just rolled her eyes and walked towards the bar and greets Mira, ordering some cold drink.

"Lucy, when are we going to do it again?" Mira suddenly ask. Lucy almost choked on her drink at the question.

"W-What?" she sputtered. "Why are you so eager to do it again, Mira? I'm so tired after doing it."

"But it's a good experience. Besides, with that we can always prepare for the future when we're married." Mira smiled.

"W-Well… Uh… Maybe next week? I'm clearly not ready for another round…" Lucy sighed; a slight blush marred her cheeks at the memories of her with her husband.

Levy who was sitting not far from the bar overheard them and gasped. She made her way to them with wide eyes.

"Levy? Are you Ok?" Lucy asked, slightly concern at the shock expression of her blue haired friend.

"L-Lucy… M-Mira… I never thought you two are going out!"She said, her voice low.

Lucy's eyes bugged out in disbelief and Mira look pale at her word. "W-What? N-No! What m-makes you think t-that?" Lucy shriek.

"Definitely NOT," Mira said, her face still look pale.

"Eh? Then what are you two are talking about then?" Levy asked.

Before Lucy could say anything, Mira jumped over the bar and grab Levy to the back room behind the bar and lock the door. Lucy sweat drop. 'Uhh…'

Lucy was still shock at the turn of event that she didn't realize Gajeel sit next to her and poke her shoulder.

Lucy jumped in surprised, "W-What?"

Gajeel merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Ya Ok, Bunny Girl?"

Lucy blushed a little at the name, clearly remembering her time when he called her that. "Y-Yeah. What is it, Gajeel?"

He looked at her skeptically before shrug, handing her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

"It's a song and lyrics I made," he whispered. "It's titled 'Luce'."

Lucy tilt her head to the side in confusion, "Eh? 'Luce'? Why you called it that?" She felt flattered but it doesn't make sense and she didn't want her name was used for a horrible song.

"Luce means Light," he said gruffly, scratching his nose in embarrassment and frustration. "So, it's not a song based on you or anything!"

Lucy sweat drop but smiled nonetheless as she find it cute for Gajeel to write a song based from her name. "Then, why are you giving it to me?"

"Like the Flame Brain said, I'm not good in singing. So, I'm giving it to you since you have a not-so-bad voice," he grumbled, facing his head away but Lucy can see the slight redness of his ear. "S-So I can only play the guitar and you could sing the song or whatever!"

Giggling, Lucy folds the paper and put it in her back pocket of her short and semi-hug Gajeel, "Thanks Gaz!"

"It's nothing! And let me go!" Gajeel sputtered. Lucy just smiled and let go, and watched as he practically run out of the guild.

Natsu who was sitting on a table not far from the exit looked at her in confusion. Lucy just smile and shrug her shoulders.

'This is so not coincident,' Lucy thought. 'First Natsu, who showed up not long after I woke up; then bumped into Gray (not literally) the next day early in the morning, and Gajeel not long after that at the guild.'

'Does that mean… Natsu is the MOST MOST compatible with me? He showed up after an hour I woke up from the "Dream". This is getting complicated…' Lucy sighed.

"And I kinda missed Lucia… My angel Lucia…" she whispered out loud.

As she was too engrossed in her thought, Lucy didn't hear the 'poof' sound beside her. She was startled when she was lifted up gently into a warm embrace bridal style; her wide brown eyes met a pair of dark green eyes (1) glazed over by a pair of blue tinted glasses.

"Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy was frozen and stunned in his arms, as he bends down and capture her lips in a brief kiss before look back at her, a handsome smile formed on the said lips. From the corner of her eyes, she can see that Natsu and Gray was scowling and glaring at him.

"I can feel your distress so I came to accompany you with my presence," he smiled, his eyes shining in happiness.

"…L-Loki!"

"Hm… By the way, Lucy…" Loki's smile faltered, his eyes lost its shine as he asks, "Who is Lucia?"

She saw that Natsu was slowly advancing towards them, glaring daggers at Loke. Lucy could feel her world spin around her. Her thoughts jumbled up, her body tensed and she could feel her heart stopped, as she thought, 'This is so not happen…'

…

Lucy passed out and died of heart attack after that.

The End.

LOL! NOT! JUST KIDDING! xD

But she did pass out in the arms of a Leo the Lion, Loke, from shock.

TBC!

…

A/n: LOL sorry… I couldn't help it but type those. So, no! It's not the end… yet!

(1) I don't know the color of Loke's eyes cuz he always wears that blue-tinted glasses as his. Which is identical as mine :D But I tented mine cuz my eyes are sensitive to bright light.

Anyway~ REVIEW! It makes me Happy! :D


	6. Off to the future

A/n: Hey guys~ Sorry for the late update! *pillows thrown at author* Hahaha yeah~ I know you guys love me :D *readers glaring at author* Uhh…ok. I'll stop now.

ANYWAY! I've got great news! I did some **fanart** and draw _**Lucy**_ from the chapter **Back to reality** and _**Natsu **_of the **future**. But… since I forgot the username as well as the password to my DevianArt, I can only show you guys the pics from my profile picture. Sigh~ Sad, I know.

Tell me which pics you guys wanna see first so I can change it. Hehehe… And from now on, it'll be Lucy-centric. Well, mostly that is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FT.

…

Darkness… I'm surrounded in darkness.

_Where am I? What happen?_

The questions seems to float around in the darkness of my conscious, swirling like a black oil on the surface of the water, never mixing and yet still meeting with the water. Continued to float…

_Where is everyone? Am I alone?_

…floating non-stop

I can feel a light shone at me. Feel, because I can't see anything. There's warmth and I tried to move towards it. But where is it coming from?

_I can't see anything._

The warmth then surrounds me from everywhere, embracing me with gentle touch and comforting heat. And yet…

…_the darkness won't go away_

I'm afraid.

Should I stayed in this cocoon of warmth and comfort or should I move away and try to find some kind of escape? Do I have the courage to let go and move? But the real question is…

_Do I want to? Do I need to?_

With vision is useless, should my senses of feelings, hear, smell and touch are enough to make me making a final decision? It's a clue, a puzzle that I need to see, to recognize and solve. But what is this?

_Fear…? Anxiousness…?_

_What is it?_

…

I jolted awake from the sound of my name being called. It sounds so far away in the far off distance from me. My visions blurred from sleep or being unconscious, patches of colors filled my sight. There are pink, brown and black.

_Natsu…_

I groaned at the stiffness of my neck and rub my eyes to clear the heaviness away. Turning my head to the left, I saw Natsu sitting on a wooden chair next to me, his face showed that he's worried, making my heart unwilling beat faster and clench in guilt.

_Why is that, I wonder?_

"…N-Natsu?"

He smiled, tilting his head to the side, his hand grasping my left hand in a comforting touch. I didn't realized he hold me. He must be really worried.

"Hey Luce," he said, "How are you feeling?"

I can tell there must be questions he wanted to ask based from the twitching of the corner of his lips, the slight furrow of his eyebrows and the slight tighten of his hold on my hand. I inwardly grimaced.

I return his smile and nodded my head slowly, "I'm fine. How long have I been out?"

His eyes turn downcast, smile still in place, still holding my hand but I can feel the air around us started to become tense. "Only a few hours," was the only reply I got.

He didn't make a joke or stupid comments about me. He must be…

…_angry, doubtful or worried_

I don't know which.

I stayed silent, watching him fidgeting in his seat. His smile is still intact but his eyes become darker and serious, which reminds me of the future Natsu. Intense and deep eyes, strong hands, long and fiery pink hair and matured looks. And here, sitting in front of her is almost like a young version of him. My heart continued to beat faster.

"Ne, Luce," his voice brings me back to reality. "Are you, like, going out with Loki or something?"

_Ok, that question had really thrown me off guard._ I blink owlishly at him. "…What?" _What made him said that?_

As if reading my mind he said, "Because he kissed you before you passed out…"

_Kissed? KISSED?_ I look up and tried to think back what happen before I passed out. Loki appeared, sweep me off the floor, look intensely into my eyes and then…effing kiss me on the lips.

_Somebody is going to get a full ear for my angry tantrums. Stupid Loki…_

Wait. He didn't directly kiss my lips, just at the corner. Good thing I have a great memory. That is a huge _relief._

"Natsu, he just kissed my cheek. And no, we didn't go out. You know Loki, he likes to play around," I sighed, shaking my head. His hand that is still holding my left hand relaxed slightly. I secretly smile inside. Natsu is being cute…

"That's a relief,' he said. "I don't know what to do if my partner is going out with someone. You are my special nakama after all!" He beamed, his usual lopsided grin is back full force, relief was shown on his face.

_Then why is my heart felt like it was squished, making me feel hard to breathe. Suffocating me…_

I let my body relaxes; trying to hide the sudden ached on my chest, in my heart and give him a smile.

_A practice fake smile_

_Guess travelling to the future have its benefits_, I inwardly sighed. The thought of going back to the future now seems so… unwelcoming. The thought of going to the future now making me shivered in fear of the unknown, of the thing that is about to come and how different it is.

_I don't want to go_

"Luce?" Natsu called.

I know he didn't know anything. I know he didn't do anything. I know that he…won't understand my feelings. I know and yet…

"Leave, Natsu…" I gritted out. Anger and loath bubbling inside me like a raging beast begging to let out.

_Please…_

"Wha-"

"I said, leave! Leave me alone!" I growled.

I can see he was shocked by my sudden anger. But I need him to get out. I feel so suffocated. My heart throbs painfully in my chest and my head spinning from unable to breathe properly.

_Please…_

"Luce, calm down. Lu-" he tried.

"I said, Leave. Me. The Fuck. Alone!" I yelled, my voice reaching a high pitch and I can see him flinching from that.

His worried face, his uncertainty, his confusion and his need to comfort me… I don't want to see it. I don't want to see it…

_Please, Natsu…_

"Ok, Luce," he said. The two words that I starting to hate. I was just about to grab his hand but he already walk away to the door and close it softly, without turning back to look at me.

_Please…_

I clutched my chest. The feeling, the pain, is so strong. I can feel the tears pouring down my face into the blanket. Anger, confusion, lost… I don't know what to do.

_I don't know what to do if my partner is going out with someone. You are my special nakama after all!_

_Just as partner… Just a nakama… huh? _I almost laugh at the thought. In the future, if the future Natsu heard his old self said that, he might punch the young Natsu into oblivion, making him realized how stupid his words are into his thick skull.

Slowing down my breath, I tried to calm my nerves down. It won't do anything good. I know I shouldn't have lashed out on him but due to the futures, the memories and feelings it brings, I can't help but feel…

…_betrayed and abandoned._

I gripped the blanket tightly in my fists and bring it over my face, trying to cover the world from me, trying to bring the darkness back. At least in the darkness, there's warmth and comforting heat embracing me, protecting me from anything. I closed my eyes and willing to drift off to sleep.

_Please don't leave me… Natsu…_

And I welcome the darkness again.

…

I know it's unfair for me to do this but before I'm settling down my feelings, I have to. I don't want to make unnecessary worries and suspicions. I don't want any attention right now, so…

_So I ignore Natsu and act as civil as I can around and with him. _

Today is no exception. It's been four days since the incident in the infirmary room. Four days since I hang out with Natsu.

I don't know what to feel. I'm so lost and confuse… I don't know what to do.

I was sitting on my usual spot at the bar. It was like any other day in our guild. Just the usual though the guild members are not as active as usual due to the raging heat of the summer. Even I almost passed out from dehydration and thirst.

"Ne Lucy," Mira said, bringing me out of my thought.

"Hmm?" I said, twirling my drink in my hand.

"Are we going to do it again today?" she asked with such cheerful voice that I almost hate it. Again, I reminded myself that she too didn't know what I've been feeling.

"Sure, Mira," I said, not realizing what I had just said or what her question was until it was too late. If I back down now, she might suspicious of something. Damn…

"Yatta! Let's do it now!" Before I can grasp what she had just said, Mira take my hand and drag me towards the direction of my apartment.

As we entered, I was kinda disappointed. There's no greeting, no lopsided grin and no mess around my apartment. It makes my apartment such an empty and lonely place.

Taking out her key, I summoned Yume. She materialized in front of me and bowed her head, "Yes, Master?"

I ignored her name-calling and close my eyes. _Maybe I should summon him? But if I did, would it bring any difference?_

I sighed and open my eyes. Looking through my keys, I look for a White key. _If I summoned him and bring me to the past… will the past me listen to me? Will she call Yume despised my warning and will everything be back to normal?_

There's no time for if's and or's. Besides, I already mess with the future already. If I mess the past too, it'll be a chaos. And I'm not some whiny loser bitch who's giving up before doing something about her problem. I'm Lucy Heartphilia.

Nodding my head, I said, "It's time, Yume. Let's continue."

She opens her arms and engulfed us with blue and black butterflies, flying towards us. I can feel the usual heaviness, the slipping of consciousness. But there's this heavy and dark feeling settling at the bottom of my stomach.

_Fear…_

I closed my eyes tightly, taking Mira's hand for comfort but she's already out. Out of the corner of my vision, I saw a turf of pink hair under my blanket and the rise and fall of breathing.

_Shit! _

If I didn't stop now, Natsu will be brought to the future too! But it's too late. I can feel the dropping of my eyelids and the tugging of familiar darkness at the back of my mind.

_Damn…_

…

A/n: And~~~ Cut! Whew… Done, finally! Remember people; tell me which picture of whom you want to see first! Natsu or Lucy? Though I have to warn you, my picture is not that good D:

Anyway, **REVIEW! :)** it makes me happy~ and high… hehehe.


	7. Mr Natsu part 1

**A/n:** you know what came to my mind…? 'I wonder what happen to the story where Lucy travelled to the future to see her many husbands. Did the author forget to update? What a lazy bum…'

…and then when I finally check my profile, I was like… OMG! oAo …I had just insult myself! And gosh…what an idiot I am for forgetting my own damn story! LOL!

I'm so sorry guys! I really am! You can blame me, throw forks and torches at me… but err…maybe later? You know, after I update this? –Nervous chuckle-

Oh and I think using Lucy's pov is kinda a fail so I write it back in using third point of view.

Thanks to **riaachii** for dragging me back to my desk and order me to update by bribing me with cookies and ice creams. If it weren't for you…this story is history!

…

**L**ucy's **H**usbands

**C**hapter **7-****Mr.N**atsu

…

When Natsu woke up from his slumber that morning, he frowned in confusion as his body felt…different. It's more powerful, more muscular and leaner, and a lot taller and longer too as he stretch his limbs, groaning at the wonderful cracks of his bones and sighed, yawning the sleep away. He opened his eyes, dazedly taking his surroundings.

'Was Lucy's apartment always this big?'

He felt something tug his hand and he look down. A beautiful pair of big blue eyes with a hint of green stares back at him, widen with curiosity and slight sleepiness in them. It was a small boy, with wild soft pink hair and pink pouty lips. He stared at Natsu with such cuteness that he couldn't stare away from the boy.

"Papa… I'm hungry~" the boy said, tugging his hand again.

Still dazed, Natsu nod his head slowly. "Yeah, me too. I will cook now…"

He got up from the bed and made his way out to the hallway, walking towards the kitchen. He rub his stomach lazily, yawning again as he thought what he should make for their breakfast. 'Ryuu like to eat flammable meat but I don't think it's good for breakfast. Toast was too boring for breakfast and I don't think I want to eat egg early in the morning. Maybe my son takes too much of my side…'

_My son…_

Natsu halted, his eyes widen slightly in realization and confusion. 'Since when did I have a son? More importantly, since when did I marry someone?'

He turned his head at the shelves from the living room and squint his eyes. A picture of him, the boy and a girl showed on the picture. She smiled cutely at the picture, her wide blue eyes shine with so much happiness and her white hair was slightly long.

_Lisanna…_

"What…the hell?" he said with a low voice, almost whispering the word out. He looked at other picture frames on the shelves and the same thing showed on each frame: him, his son Ryuu and Lisanna.

He runs back to his bedroom, finally noticing the different environment he was in, and almost skidded on the floor. He leaned on the doorway and watched his…son on his bed, hugging his Plue toy while reading a book, a beautiful smile on his face as he read the book happily. Natsu stared at the boy with such wonderment. Ryuu inherit his pink hair and probably his personality too, though he was sure this side he was seeing right now came from Lisanna, while his eyes and his skin tone inherited from his mother.

_His…mother…_

Natsu clenched his teeth and grip his head as memories flood to his mind. He tried to wheeze out his breath as silently as he could and turned back around to the hallway. He slid down onto the floor, sweat rolling down his forehead and he wipes them away with a shaky hand.

"Lisanna had died…during giving birth…"

Closing his eyes slowly, Natsu tried to find some kind of clue how his life turned into this event so suddenly, but he couldn't find any. The last thing he remembered was feeling dejected after Lucy told him to leave her alone after passing out. Feeling being suddenly mature makes him feel…almost lost, even though his mind filled so much knowledge that he didn't know he have.

_I'm so confused…I don't get it…_

"Papa?"

Natsu opened his eyes and stare at his son, unconsciously open his hands. The boy smiled and walk towards him, still hugging his Plue plushy. He sat on his lap and rested his head on Natsu's shoulder, sighing in contentment.

"Are you tired, papa? We can always go to Aunt Lucy for breakfast as always…" Ryuu mumbled.

At the mention of Lucy's name, his heart jumped a bit, making his body to suddenly turn warmer. Ryuu seems to not realize this he almost sighed in relied returning the smile; he ruffled his son's hair and hugged him closer to him.

"Yeah… I think she won't mind," Natsu whispered.

Ryuu giggled and take hold of his hand, stopping him from ruffling his hair further. "Since when you care enough to think whether he mind it or not, papa? You always barge into her house anyway."

"N-No I didn't! Besides, I always do that in the past…" He mumbled the words out, a small pink blush tinged his cheeks.

"Yeah…Sure, papa!"

…

"Ryuu-chan! Good morning!"

Natsu watched as a small girl with blond hair with a tinged of orange and wide brown eyes greets his son with such cuteness. Her hair was long and curly and she's wearing a white short pants and a blue summer dress and a cute yellow flip flops. He watched as she takes a hold of Ryuu's hand give him a beautiful smile. His son gives a wide green in return though he spotted a small blush on the side of his cheeks. Natsu smiled secretly at that and was about to take a seat when the girl's wide brown eyes then directed to him and he froze in place.

Those eyes were so familiar with the girl he loved…

…or at least that's what his heart said

_I don't think that's how I feel towards Lucy before. This feeling makes me feel hot…_

"Good morning Natsu-san!" she bowed with a smile; her hair flowed smoothly over her shoulder.

"Ahh…good morning…" he stammered, brushing the back of his neck nervously.

She tilted her head to the side in concern and before she could voice her question, a familiar voice called her. Natsu's body tensed and he fought his heart from beating so much at the sound of her voice. He shakily walked towards the dining table and sit down, relieving a silent sigh.

"Lucia… who is it?"

"Momma, its Natsu-san and Ryuu-chan!" she shouted. Lucia turned back to Ryuu and tugged him to what it seems to be his usual seat. "Come on, Ryuu. You can eat all you want!"

A soft chuckle came from the kitchen and Natsu's eyes automatically travel to the owner. A short blond hair came around the corner, followed with a bright and beautiful pair of brown eyes. He couldn't look away as Lucy smiled at them, continue giggling. "Now, now… you can't just eat them all. We're hungry too, you know."

_Lucy…_

"So Natsu, how's your mission coming up? I heard you just got back…" Lucy said, wiping her hands in her apron as she made her way to the dining table and sit in front of him.

Natsu avert his eyes away and tried to fight the blush down as he take a plate full of pancake and pour a large sum of syrups on it before digging in swiftly. "Ish wash ekeh…"

Lucy frowned, "Don't talk while you eat. Seriously, sometimes I wonder why I even bother to tell you that every time you did that."

Natsu just shrug his shoulder. "Old habit dies hard…"

Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head, a playful smile on her lips. "I'm surprise you know what those words mean…"

"Hey, I'm not that dense!" he argued.

Lucy just waved him off with her hand, making Natsu growled lowly. "So, you're in time for the festival then. You didn't have any more missions after the last one, right?"

Natsu continued his meals and shook his head. "Nope. Ash far ash I knoe, there'sh no more mission before the carnival."

"Swallow before you answer me, Natsu. Seriously…"

Lucy turned to Ryuu and ruffled his hair just like how he did and the boy frowned between chews as she glared playfully at her and Lucy just laugh at the tousled hair.

"And what about my little dragon? Are you excited for the carnival?"

Ryuu nodded his head; his eyes brighten up along with his smile. "Yup! I can bring Lucia around too to show here I can take care of her instead of the other way around!"

"Hey… I'm capable of taking care of myself and you!" Lucia said, pouting a little.

"Nu uhh! I'm the boy here so I'm the one who should protect you!" Ryuu insisted, crossing over his arm over his chest. "It's not like you're weak. I just wanted to do it rather than watching you hurt because it hurt me too."

Lucia stared wide eyed at his son before a small soft smile painted her lips, a serene expression on her face. "Thank you, Ryuu."

"They remind you of when we were young, huh?"

Lucy's voice broke through Natsu and he blinked owlishly at her before numbly nodded. He stare down to his foods and continue shove whatever foods into his mouth to avoid any eye contact with Lucy.

"…sometimes I wish we could go back in time and have that moment again."

_I wish so too…_

"But then, I also love this moment. It's perfect even though in a way it's a little bit broken…"

He wanted to voice it out, wanted to question it out like he always do with a large grin on his face. But his mature self prevent him from doing that. Instead understanding flowed through his mind as he stare back his gaze to her warm brown eyes.

"There's still no news on Loke…?"

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "No… but we both will still continue to pray that one day we will find him again."

"Don't worry, we all will. He's a precious comrade and a family to all of us after all." He tried to smile reassuringly but there's this heavy feeling settled inside his heart and he didn't know what to thought about it.

"Thank you Natsu…"

_It hurt…_

_It still hurt to know that you still not mine…_

_Maybe not before and never ever will be then…_

He grinned and playfully shoved a piece of apple pie to Lucy's mouth and forcedly let out a laugh, feeling troubled and bothered at what he had just thought. He was glad that Lucy didn't realize the slight slip up in character and hold up a relief sigh escape from his mouth.

'What in the world is going on…really…'

…

**A/n:** I know that it's short but no worries! This is part one of Natsu' adventure to the future. Its kind of nice to have a change in pov, don't you think?

And, and… Natsu has a son! And he's a close friend to Lucy's little Lucia! Kyaa! OMG!

**And thank you guys for the awesome reviews!** I really appreciate it! -bows-

Ehem…now, **review!**


End file.
